ooooooky then, is it meant to do that
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Gundam wing YuGiOh x-over When Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Seto get together for a friendly duel, something strange begins happening to the millennium items, and they are transported to a strange world where mobile suits are used to fight a war, and nobody has


Oooooky then, is it meant to do that?

Title:  ooooky then, is it meant to do that?

Anime:  YuGiOh-Gundam Wing x-over

Rating: pg13

Genre: X-over, Action/ adventure,

Pairing(s): 1x2x5 3x4 BxR YxY MxM 13xSx6

Warning(s): x-over, language, YAOI, slightly AU

Summary: Gundam wing YuGiOh x-over When Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Seto get together for a friendly duel, something strange begins happening to the millennium items, and they are transported to a strange world where mobile suits are used to fight a war, and nobody has ever heard of the shadow, and duel monsters is merely a card game...

Authors note(s): I've been wanting to do a proper YuGiOh x-over for a while, so I've decided to start one now... please R&R and tell me what you think! Also, I need a permanent Beta-reader for all of my fics, not just one or two chapters of a fic. If anyone's interested in beta'ing for me, please email me at thank-you! (Just a quick note, I've only seen the YuGiOh series up to the duke Devlin thing, I only saw about half of the Domino tournament thing, tough I did see the stuff with Noah Kaiba, but that's about it.)

Also, IS ANYONE INTERESTED in co-writing a YuGiOh-Lord of the Rings x-over, I've been looking around and I cant find _Any_ if anyone's interested, email me! Thanks!

Ok then..... Is it meant to do that? Prologue:

It had been months since the end of Kaiba's tournament; a lot had changed.

Yami and Yugi had gotten together, as had Ryou and Bakura (Bakura had also finally developed a conscious and had stopped being quite so sadistic...well, to his Hikura at least.) Malik and Marik (Malik had actually persuaded his psychotic Yami to get counselling, which had, to everybody's surprise, worked to a certain degree); the Yami's all now had the ability to separate from their Hikura's but, for the most part, still stayed within their Millennium items when in public or with new people. Seto, surprisingly, had opened up to the group and, although appearing to still be his usual bastard, cold, ever-glaring self in public, actually got on really well with the rest of the group in private. Even more surprisingly, Seto and Jou had not gotten together. Instead, Jou, Honda and Duke (I cannot spell either of his Japanese names) had become a couple-erm, threesome.

Yugi, Seto, Malik and the Yami's had planned to meet up at Ryou's house, and were planning to stay there for the weekend. Two food fights, three trips to the shadow realm, one broken PS2, one broken laptop and one extremely pissed off CEO later, the Hikura's (minus Malik) managed to calm their Yami's (and Malik and Seto) down, and had convinced (then now sulking) Yami's to partake in a _friendly _mini-tournament.

"HA! Take that, Tomb-Robber!" Yami crowed, as he beat Bakura for the eighth time (they had, long ago given up on the tournament, due to a certain three cheating Yami's.

"Grrr, I demand a re-match! There's no-way that Ra-damned Pharaoh could have beaten me without cheating!" Bakura half shouted, half whined, much to everyone's amusement.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating! I believe that that is your specialty and the Tomb-Keeper's, Tomb-robber!" Yami angrily yelled back, the eye of Horus (or is it Ra? O well) shining clearly on his head.

"Me?! What did I do?!" a very pissed Malik screeched, brandishing his Millennium Rod.

"O dear." Ryou sighed quietly, as he shuffled his deck, preparing to duel Yugi again. "I hope they don't send the furniture to the shadow realm again. It took Bakura almost two weeks to figure out how to get it back last time."

Seto just sat beside them, muttering darkly, glaring at the floor, still pissed that they'd broken his fav laptop.

"Oh, don't act all innocent! I know you and that Ra-damned Tomb-Robber are planning something! The day that you're not is the day that the shadow-Realm freezes over!"

"Ryou?" Yugi asked nervously, glancing up at the white-haired Hikura.

"Hum? Oh, sorry, yes Yugi?" Ryou asked, glancing worriedly at the white-leather sofa, praying to every deity that he knew that it wouldn't fall victim to the Shadow-Realm.

"Is it just me, or is your millennium item glowing too?"

"Oh, it appears that it is...." Ryou paled, glancing down at the millennium ring.

"Um, Bakura?" Ryou called.

"Yami?" Yugi called.

"What?!" Both Yami's snapped, turning to face their now terrified-looking Hikura's.

"What's happening?!" Yugi panicked.

"Bakura! I swear, if this is another one of your pranks, you're sleeping on the sofa, no, the floor for the next six months!" Ryou whimpered, trying to, unsuccessfully, back away from the ring.

The Yami's glanced at each other accusingly. Neither knew what was going on.

"YAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BAAAKUUUURAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEE! ISNT THIS FUN, MARIIIIIIIIIIIIK?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MY LAPTOP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The three Hikura's and Seto shrieked, as they were pulled into a vortex-like thingy that the three glowing items had created.

"Um, you first, Tomb Robber." Yami said nervously.

"No no, after you. You're royalty, after all."

"Weeeeee! I'm coming, Malik!" Marik shouted, grabbing both Yami and Bakura, before jumping into the vortex, pulling them with him.

?:}{[]#';,..,;'#][[]';#/ ?

End of prologue.

That was......random....... Please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
